A Little Crush
by Bhatyetmoung
Summary: Goten has, well, a little crush on his best friend and is terrified of what he might think. Trunks on the other hand wants to know why his best friend is avoiding him. A twoshot filled with TrunksXGoten yaoi and soon to be fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Okay peoples, right here is my second DBZ story and my FIRST ever chapter story, I think that I'll make it a two-shot. At least it will be if I get more than two reviews. Really do you all hate my stories so much that you refuse to review?

**Disclaimer**: Yeah DBZ isn't mine . . .

* * *

_A Little Crush_

This was bad, no bad would be putting it lightly, this was horrible. I realize that I have a crush on my best friend...great.

You see the last few weeks I've noticed a change in the way I am around Trunks. Suddenly I am aware of how I'm dressing, speaking, acting; suddenly I'm nervous around the boy I grew up with. I wouldn't leave the house without making sure I looked presentable. I actually thought before I spoke, something I never used to do, and my behavior just isn't the same. I figure that these were the three most visible signs that I'm in love. Hopefully the "signs" weren't visible enough for Trunks to notice.

I think that my little crush started when we were outside sparring one day. It was really hot outside; I mean it was literally hot enough to cook an egg on the sidewalk... yum. Anyways, like I was saying, it was hot and sparring would only make a normal person even hotter. Well, Trunks got so hot that he decided to strip off his shirt.

It wasn't the first time I saw him with his shirt off, but it was the first time I really noticed. Also it wasn't like I fell in love with Trunks because physical attraction; I'm not shallow, okay.

He took off his shirt at an abnormally slow speed, I mean it was really slow, and I couldn't help but notice his body. His well-defined body. Looking at a body like that put me in a daze; luckily for me I snapped out of my trance before he noticed. He finally removed his shirt, after what seemed like forever, and looked over at me.

"Yo Goten, do you wanna go for a swim. I think we've had enough training for one day." He bent down toward me playfully slapping my face, "I wouldn't want to overwork you." Now I know he was being completely sarcastic but I couldn't help but think wow, was he nice . . . and thoughtful. "Goten," he half sang, "Make up your mind, quick, the sun sets in about two hours." Oh, he was smart too, of course being Bulma's son he was bound to be but never mind that. I never would've figured out when the sun would set, well, I could've but I didn't want to. That just meant that Trunks wasn't as lazy as I was . . .

"Come on," I heard him say, "I'll race you." As he started to fly up, I smiled, he was fun too. My smile vanished when I realized what I was thinking.

So like I said I have a crush on my best friend. Not only that but I'm gay. My change freaks me out. What would Trunks say if he ever found out? I'm so paranoid to the point where I refuse to see him if it isn't necessary. I couldn't risk spending time with him. My secret might slip.

My mom and Gohan also noticed my change. and they aren't helping at all. They constantly ask me things like "what's wrong" or tease me with things like "I bet it's a girl problem isn't it?" Yeah, I wish it was a girl problem. Nope it was a boy problem.

I've been spending more and more time in my room moping, which is actually what I'm doing now. I'm just lying on my bed trying to remove all thoughts of Trunks. Turning over to a cool side of the bed I sighed. I couldn't do this. I got up and started to walk towards the phone completely ready to call Trunks and tell him the truth. At least over the phone he wouldn't be able to kill me in disgust.

As my hand reached for the phone, it rang. I nearly fell over in shock but regained myself just in time to answer. "Hello?"

"Goten? It's Trunks, come over." My heart almost stopped right there.

"Sure... " I said seeing as I owed it to him to tell him the truth face to face since I haven't seen him outside of school in weeks; even if it meant that my face would get pummeled by his fist. Maybe we could start a fight and have all his neighbors watch.

* * *

There you have it, chapter one of two. I hoped you liked it, as in liked enough to review for a second chapter which I have ready update. Remember I want more than two reviews... please? Unless you want me to drop this story all together...I probably wouldn't do that though no matter what you all said...oh just please tell me what you think!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you faithful reviewers, I am truly thankful!!! Well now lets be off...the final chapter!!!

* * *

Sooner than I wanted I found myself outside of Trunk's door. Gathering up all of my courage, I rang the door bell once.

"Hey!" I think that I was too overwhelmed by his smile to say anything. It was that or I was too scared about what might happen to say anything. "Um...come in," he said with obvious concern lining his voice. I quickly steped into his house and shut the door behind me.

"So Goten what do you want to do."

I think that I want to get out of here before I do something stupid. "I'm kinda hungry."

I heard him chuckle, "I'm not surprised." I froze, was Trunks calling me fat? Am I fat? Sitting down at the table I buried my face in my arms. I heard plates being put on the table and I looked up. Plates and plates of food were being put in front of me; I almost sobbed. I really could've ate all of this food by myself. I am fat!

Trunks sat down in front of me and began to eat. I looked a my fork wondering if I really wanted to eat anymore. Trunks sighed as he put down his own fork. "What's wrong with you?"

Looking up at him I told him, "I'm not hungry."

He raised an eyebrow, "You just told me you were."

"I lied."

His eyes bore deep into mine until I felt that I had to look away. "Tell me the truth," he whispered fiercely.

Slowly I mumbled, "I'm fat."

The room became quite. "What?"

I ground my teeth together and told him once again, "I'm fat."

Suddenly the silence in the kitchen broke as he mocked me with his laughter. "No, you're not!" Some more laughter, "You just have a healthy appetite."

Never mind avoiding his eyes I wanted to kill Trunks with my glare. "That's exactly the same thing."

"No, it's not. Besides you're a saiyan; we all eat a lot and that doesn't make us fat." A smile still lingered on his face but soon vanished. "Is that why you've been acting weird? Are you starving yourself?"

That made me laugh, "No."

Trunks smiled, "I didn't think so. I know you love food too much." He stood up, walked over to my side of the table and knelt down by my chair. "So what's wrong the Goten? Why have you been acting weird?"

I picked up my fork, wanting to do anything to get him off the current topic. "Look I'm eating, okay."

"No, it's not okay."

I huffed out of anger and slammed my fork down. "Why not?"

"Because something's wrong," he stated simply.

"Nothing! Nothing is wro..." I stopped in mid sentence. Trunks started picking up a plate of food. "What are you doing," I asked, afraid of the answer I might receive.

He smirked and spilled all of the plate's contents on me. "Now something's wrong," he said as I sat in shock.

* * *

Okay I lied, this isn't a two shot, I have to make another chapter. I want to explain the whole "I'm fat" thing with Goten. I realize that this might seem a little oc, but you all have to remember that Goten is in love with Trunks and is acting differently around him. It even says in the first chapter. You all know how odd we act around the people we like...or not, whatever. I'm off to type the next chapter!!! Oh and two more reviews would be nice... 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here, right here, is the final chapter!!! Yay...okay on with the fic...

* * *

For a few minutes I just stood there, in shock, with food all over my lap. Trunks was playful but come on! Suddenly I snapped, "Yeah something's wrong!" I got up letting all the food on my lap fall to the floor.

Trunks smirked. "Really? I thought that nothing was wrong."

His sarcasm was really getting on my nerves so I told him, "Your sarcasm is really getting on my nerves."

"Well your avoiding me and not telling me what's wrong is really getting on my nerves!"

That was it! I turned to the table, picked up a plate of food, and threw it at Trunks, hard. He dodged it and ran past the table picking up a plate of food on his way. He hurled it at me but I dodged the plate of noodles just in time. He picked up more plates and I did the same. It was crazy, if I wasn't throwing food than I was dodging it. Then I realized that this was the most fun I had in weeks.

I froze. This was why I fell in love with Trunks. Along with all the other things he made me feel real. He understood me. I was getting pelted with various amounts of food but I didn't care. I came to the conclusion that if he understood me than he probably would be fine with the fact that I loved him. At least I hoped he would be.

I sat on the floor and started laughing. He joined me, coming to sit next to me, throwing his arms around my shoulders. "I bet that was the most fun you had in weeks," he panted.

I smiled, "Yeah. It was." I turned to face him. "Do you wanna know why I've been acting funny the past few weeks?"

"Be nice," he replied.

I took a deep breath, "BecauseIloveyouandImeanasmorethanabestfriend."

"...What?"

" I love you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really now," he asked.

I smiled, my heart pounding. "Yeah."

"Oh thank gods. I thought that it was something serious." He suddenly tackled me onto the floor and started kissing me. He gave me small kisses: on my cheeks, on my nose, on my forehead, by my ear. Then finally he kissed me on my lips. "I have no problem being your best friend and your boyfriend Goten," he whispered.

I reached up and pulled him in for another kiss. He broke the kiss as soon as he heard my stomach growl. Smirking he said, "The food's getting cold."

I smirked back. "What food? We threw it all."

* * *

Well there you have it, all done. Now this was really the second ending I came up with. I like this one better because there's more fluff. I'll put up my original ending but I really don't know which one I like more. To me this one captured the feeling of the moment, the other one seemed a little oc... you decide and tell me what you think with reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4: Alternate Ending

Okay, here is the original ending.

* * *

I just sat there in complete shock, with food all over my lap, staring at Trunks. Trunks was playful, I know, but come on! Suddenly I snapped, "Yeah something's wrong! I got up letting all the food on my lap fall to the floor.

He smirked, "Really? I thought nothing was wrong."

His sarcasm was really getting on my nerves. "Your sarcasm is really getting on my nerves!"

"Well your avoiding me and not telling me what's wrong is really getting on my nerves!"

I stormed off to his room looking around for a t-shirt. When I found one I marched off to the bathroom. My clothes were about ruined, not that I really cared. I was worrying more about Trunks. I really didn't want to tell him that I loved him, that I was gay, but I really didn't want to keep worrying him either.

I threw on his shirt and dumped my clothes in the laundry basket. Slowly I walked back into the kitchen. Trunks was leaning against the table with his arms crossed in front of him. He looked up and saw me. "Look Goten, I'm sorry," he said, "If you don't want to tell me what's wrong than that's fine."

I figured that I would tell Trunks now since it could be my only chance. I sat down next to him on the floor, though not too close. "I'll tell you what's wrong Trunks." He looked up at me expectantly. I took a deep breath, "IreallylikeyouandImeanasmorethanabestfriend."

"...What?"

"I'm gay Trunks and I really like you." I backed as far away from him as possible waiting for him to get angry, really angry. Instead I saw him smile.

"That's what was bothering you?"

"...yeah."

He stood up and walked over to me. When he was standing directly in front of me he pulled me up into a hug. "Thank gods."

I pulled myself out of his hug. "That's all your going to say," I asked, "Aren't you gonna get mad at me and hit me or something?"

He pulled me back into his hug. "No."

"Why not?"

He smiled, "do you want me to?"

"Not really."

"Okay then." He lifted my head up and kissed me gently. "I have no problem being your best friend and your boyfriend."

I pulled Trunks down to kiss him again, longer and deeper.

He broke the kiss. "Goten, the food's getting cold," he said.

I looked over at the table. "Yeah I really am kinda hungry."

* * *

Ta-da. There you have it, two endings that I think are completely different. Tell me which one you liked better with reviews. I hoped you enjoyed and thank you for reading!!! 


End file.
